


Warmth

by killing_kurare



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enmity buried under snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- snow  
 **Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)**100_women** \- blue

 

 

It is freezing cold in the arena. Katniss tries to keep herself warm by rubbing her arms, but it doesn’t help. She looks up to the sky. When will the snow finally stop? She knew it would be tough, but when she saw the forest, there had been a little spark of hope in her.  
But now it gets colder by the minute.  
Katniss sighs. Should she dare to start a fire? She takes a look around, knowing that the Careers are still out for her.

“I have to risk it or I’ll die from cold,” she says to herself and starts picking dry branches from the trees, also finding a dry spot under one of them. A few moments later a small fire warms her hands and she smiles.

Suddenly Katniss startles as footsteps approach. The tribute takes her bow and gets ready to shoot, expecting anything … but not Clove from District 2, shivering from the cold, her lips already blue.

“Y-You- got a- fire?” she stammers, her voice very weak.

Katniss doesn’t move, doesn’t lower the bow.

Clove’s eyes fill with tears as she stumbles closer. “Please,” she breathes, and Katniss knows it could be a mistake, but it’s not like her to let someone freeze to death.

They don’t speak a word as they share the warmth of the fire, slowly creeping closer to each other, until they also share the warmth of their bodies.

 

 


End file.
